Ponunculus
by Redrain111
Summary: While Equestria prides itself on the unity formed by the three tribes so long ago just how far will that spirit of unity go? Will one born of magic in the image of one of those tribes be afforded the same understanding, and love? Or will he be doomed to be viewed as an outcast for the rest of his days simply due to his birth? (Rated M due to mature material down the road.)
1. Chapter 1

**Ponunculus**

**Alright I know this is kind of short, but I felt the reader should focus their attention on Mephist's creation, and start of development alone for this chapter. Now don't get me wrong the man in red will be Mephist's companion throughout the story, but this Pegasus will have to face many challenges without his powerful guide leading the way. Of course that very reason will become the basis of his interactions with the Elements of Harmony, and discover his very nature as time goes by. For now however I hope you'll enjoy this chapter of my first MLP fan-fic, and perhaps send me your thoughts on it.**

Despite the normally calm weather around Ponyville this time of year the howling wind alone was more than enough to keep even the most daring ponies inside their homes. Of course seeing how the rain had been rather sparse of late surely one rough night was a sacrifice everypony had to make for the greater good. But with the storm hold everypony's attention that night no one would managed to notice not all was well in the nearby forest. Of course from the horrible event covered up by the thunder-storm perhaps Ponyville should count itself lucky to avoid discovering this sick truth just yet.

After all it wasn't exactly normal for a humanoid to exist in Equestria , and even the monsters inside Everfree Forest knew to give the red cloaked figure a wide berth. Still the red cloaked figure couldn't be happier with that exact arrangement as he quickly set about his task as he withdrew a red gem from somewhere in his cloak. After all every bit of magic needs a starting point be it simple knowledge or mystic herbs, and this time was no exception to that unspoken rule. Speaking in little more than a whisper the cloaked figure began to allow magic from his own body flow into the gem making it pulse in his hand almost like a beating heart. As the cloaked figure checked over the magical charged gem knew this first step would be the easiest, but with the night still young time was on his side.

Cutting off the flow of magic the red clad figure could only smile as he took a break to take in the current state of his work as the first warming rays of sunlight slipped in through the tree tops. While the process was quite draining the winged pony currently snoozing under the shade of a tree was well worth the effort in the figures eyes as his hand's gently worked through the red mane on his creation. While he could have made his "son" a simple earth pony the cloaked figure couldn't help giving his child the gift of flight clearly revealed by wings the crimson would be forced to bear from this moment on.

" Well it appears your "birth" turned out well Mephist I expect your body will be quite sore for the next few days, but I think you'll enjoy your body after that brief period. Of course I've left a few spells linger on you for a while my boy, but they are all for your benefit. Just don't be startled if I have to save you from danger alright?" the red clad asked with a gentle whisper as he took the time to spend a little time with his "son" before departing in a gentle flash of magic as Mephist began to stir from his slumber.

For a moment there as he began to wake Mephist felt like there was someone at his side, but as his eyes sprung open he found himself alone as the first trickles of information flowed into the pony's mind. "Everfree forest?" Mephist asked with a whisper as the scenery seemed to click with the implanted knowledge his "father" gave him, but with that knowledge came Mephist's first taste of fear locking him place until the flow of knowledge came to a stop. Unsurprisingly the crimson Pegasus tried to bolt to his feet to leave such a place, but instead found himself sprawled out on the ground after a few steps. " Uggh can't I even take a few steps without finding myself in the embrace of the grass?" Mephist asked with a sigh of annoyance seeing how his body didn't want to work the way he wanted it to at the moment, but thankfully Mephist didn't decide to try taking to the air as that surely would have resulted in more than a simple fall into the grass if things turned sour.

Still one would have to admit for somepony only born a few hours ago Mephist had long since surpassed a normal pony's development both in body,and mind even if he had yet to attempt taking his place in the sky as his wings clearly suggested. " Lets just wait until I've recovered from whatever happened to me in the first place as I'd hate to find out these wings were the cause in the first place." Mephist thought with a mental cring as the image of a painful crash appeared in his mind only further enforcing how little freedom he had in his still rather worn out body. But little did Mephist know that each step he took simply brought him closer to the much harsher trials ahead in Ponyville as the residents of the busy town began to go about their day after the rather rough night.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2**

** Back in Ponyville**

While Ponyville expected some damage to their town after the powerful storm the residents were surprised to find their town in worse condition than expected. Derpy honestly didn't mean to let her storm cloud get away from her, but it clearly didn't matter to the other Pegasi as blame quickly fell upon her harsher than any storm could. Still Ditzy Doo managed to choke back the pain she felt, but as if fate wasn't harsh enough a cyan pony set her sights on the mail pony.

"Derpy what in the world were you thinking last night? Messing up one house on occasion is one thing but thanks to your mistake our storm nearly got out of hand, and ruined Ponyville! It's a wonder you can even handle the mail if you can barely manage to control a rain cloud!" vented Rainbow Dash as she discovered Derpy Hooves attempting to make it home without breaking down in public. While it did indeed make Rainbow Dash feel better each word the cyan pony said tore away at the little resolve Derpy had left after the other tongue lashings she was forced to endure with a gentle smile as the first tears began to roll down her face.

"Even... you …. Dash?" Derpy managed to ask between sobs as it finally became too much for her to bear even when she was so close to the comfort of one person she knew wouldn't even make her heart hurt this much. As Derpy unfurled her wings she was dimly aware of Rainbow Dash trying to apologize, but with the pain running through her heart those words never reached the blonde maned mare as she took to the air. Ironic how the very place that managed to show on her flaws the most would end up being Derpy's temporary salvation no? But as many find out the hard way fleeing from one's problems tends to only make them grow in strength.

With her mind in a state of disarray Derpy had flow over the Everfree Forest, and as pain started to shoot up her spin only then did Derpy realize the danger she put herself in as her body reached it's limit with a few final futile flaps. At first Derpy felt at ease as her body fell promising relief from all the suffering if she let go, but as her thoughts drifted to what she would be leaving behind the sole reason she had held on for so long surged back into her mind with a vengeance after being forgotten in the heat of the moment. "I'm sorry my little girl, but it looks like your mother made her last mistake ." Derpy managed to whisper as the thoughts of what would happen to her little Dinky served to haunt her as exhaustion finally drove it's claws home rendering the mail pony helpless to control her own fate as she spiraled towards the unforgiving ground. But for all her despair Derpy's story wouldn't be ending even if it would require a miracle to save her life.

Meanwhile back in the forest below Mephist had managed to find a nice little clearing after spending quite a bit of time feeling rather caged in by the surrounding forest, but that feeling would have been natural for any Pegasis denied the chance to spread their wings. _"Well now that I have a little room I suppose it wouldn't hurt to stretch out my wings a little." _Mephist thought with a small smile as he tried to spread his wings. While it took a few minutes Mephist finally managed to unfurl his wings with a extra bit of effort on his part, but the feeling of success far out weighed the discomfort. Turning to admire each wing Mephist's heart couldn't help beating a little faster with the desire all Pegasi had for flight even at a young age.

But unlike normal Pegasi Mephist lacked the childhood they so eagerly used to learn how to fly making his relatively high spirits start to dip as he realized these facts himself. " Although that is about all I can do with these right?" Mephist asked with a sigh knowing quite well it would be reckless to try learning that skill in the dangerous forest, but lost in his thoughts the crimson pony failed to notice someone appearing at his side until the cloaked figure cleared his throat. "Well with a little help you could be soaring through the sides, but I suppose a father would be the first to offer their help no?" asked the cloak figure catching Mephist's interest as the presence felt rather familiar.

"Father? But how you're not a pony." Mephist simply stated as the cloaked figure waited for an answer to his offer.

" Well you're not exactly a normal pony yourself if you think this is a wonderful place to sleep in my little colt. Now do you want my help learning how to fly, or would you rather allow a pony to die before the day is through when you could save them?" asked the cloak figure as a snap had the image of a falling pony appear in Mephist's mind. While it wasn't in real time the events rushing through Mephit's mind showed Derpy's fate without assistance would be ending quite soon.

Needless to say the sight of a fellow Pegasis plummeting to their death unnerved Mephist, but he wasn't quite so willing to accept the cloak stranger's offer without at least a little thought. After all with a gift like this surely it would have a few strings attached wouldn't it? But assuming the creature was telling the truth Mephist knew it would be rather hard to forget the grey pony he doomed to an early grave. " Fine I suppose if you're telling the truth I can't refuse if it will benefit me in the end." Mephist admitted knowing he barely had a grasp of the world as it was, and surely in exchange for their life the grey pony would be willing to at least give him directions to somewhere safe.

"Good to see you're not stubborn as a rock my little but seeing how your time window for saving that pony is quite slim I think we can skip the natural course of things just this once." the cloaked figure as he snapped his fingers, and in an instant Mephist found his vision began to fade to black as fell to his knees . "Although you're going to pass out before the process finishes, but once I've roused you again you'll no longer be limited to the ground." the cloak figure stated ominously as the last shred of conscious thought slipped from the pony's mind.

**Hope you guys enjoy the slightly longer chapter, and as you can see I'll attempt to get a chapter out each week unless something pops up. So don't forget to review, or pm me with your thoughts.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**(I've come to realize for my Ocs it would be best to do them in a first person perspective rather than trying to continue juggling them around together, and I hope the view changes won't stop my few fans from reading this chapter.)**

As Mephist came to he found a gentle breeze rushing through his mane, but the sight that greeted his eyes quickly made him regret waking up at all despite the newest gift of knowledge tucking itself away in his mind. Floating a short distance away with the wind rippling through his cloak was the strange creature that claimed Mephist was his child. "Ah there we go Mephist I trust you found your little nap informative, but it's about time you've attempted to make use of those wings. But don't worry I've even slowed that grey pony down a little with magic to give you plenty of time to catch her." The cloak figure stated with a smile managing to escape from under the shadow of his hood as the last thread of magic keeping Mephist in the air gave way.

**(Assuming Direct control )**

**( Subject: Unknown)**

As my son fell I could feel my heart nearly break free from my chest as I ignored the urge to save Mephist before his test even began._" Damn it heart settle down a little we both know that I won't allow him to die if I can do something to stop it. After all even mother bird eventually has to push her children out of the nest." _I thought as I clutched at my chest as my heat continued to painfully pulse as I watched my child fall like a stone. Even from my perch in the sky I could feel Mephist's panic as he struggled to unfurl his wings in an effort to at least slow his fall, and the sight alone nearly made my heart shatter in my grasp.

But in the passing moments it was all I could do to hold back tears of joy as my child's beautiful wings unfurled slowing his descent to the ground below, and shot a glance back my way filled with a harsh look that quickly faded to joy as Mephist began to flap his wings in an effort to reach me. Seeing how he was already trying to fly higher, and higher I could only chuckle as I appeared at his side with a flash of magic. "Now now Mephist did you forget you're supposed to be saving someo... somepony?"

"That is right but how can I find them like this when it's all I can do to stay in the air?"

"Don't worry about that my child that part is rather simple for me to handle while you focus on flying. That is if you trust me enough to accept my help." I state hesitantly expecting to have my actions taken in the worst light possible given the circumstances. After all surely what little trust I managed to gain was surely dashed by what a sane person would see as attempted murder even if the victim did indeed have wings.

**(Control Transfer )**

**( Subject: Mephist )**

Lucky for the cloaked figure I didn't exactly have many options, and despite the rather impromptu flying lesson it had held to it's side of the bargain. Of course I wasn't exactly going to let that slide without a little payback, and with a forceful flap of my wings a gust of air blew back the figure's hood finally revealing it's face. While it's face was quite different than a pony's would have looked the formerly cloaked figure couldn't avoid the brief look of surprise rushing across it's face as it was forced to adjust to the brighter lighting.

"Oww you know if you simply wanted to know what I looked like all it would have taken was a request, but seeing how you saw fit to remove my hood rather than kick me in the face I hope we can call this a fresh start."

"Well it certainly is a start, but that doesn't exactly make us even quite yet. Although I suppose that conversation would be better suited after I fulfilled my own end of the bargain. Now if you'd be as so kind to do what you were planning to make sure I don't have death hanging over me." I quickly reply remembering that I had more pressing matters than dealing with the black maned creature at the moment. In response all I was given was a gentle nod before another burst of magic rolled into my being, but this time it was much more gentle when compared to having years of knowledge crammed into my head in one sitting. Still wouldn't a little discomfort be better than having to remember a mistake I could never correct?

**(Observation Mode Activated **

**Subject: Derpy Hooves**

**Location : Ponyville Hospital) **

It had been two days since Derpy Hooves was brought into the hospital but despite the expert treatment from the staff the exhausted pony had yet to recover from the strain her body, and mind had endured. Still Dinky's visits had certainly helped her mother feel a little better, but Derpy couldn't help feeling guilty that she couldn't tell her daughter the true reason she needed bed rest._ " I can't tell her that yet, but at least my "friends" will look after her better than they do me." _ Derpy thought sadly as she remembered the brief visits the residents of Ponyville made out of obligation more than anything else. But what truly puzzled Derpy was her chats with Nurse Redheart when came to check up on her through the day.

"So was it Rainbow Dash that brought me in?"

"Well my dear truth be told it was a stranger that brought you to us, but I found it hard to believe the claim you nearly worked yourself to death dear. Although looking back I think we should have believed him without question seeing how it looked like he was about to collapse himself, but by the time the staff realized it that strange Pegasus had already disappeared." replied the nurse seeming a little on edge on letting that Pegasus slip away when it was clear he should have been checked in as well.

"I don't understand how he even found me in the first place Nurse Redheart, but I'm glad he did. After all I'd hate to leave my daughter alone due to my own selfishness." Derpy merely whispered in return unsure if a second chance was even what she truly wanted. Still Derpy couldn't help feeling glad someone had put themselves in harm's way for her sake, and despite herself the mail pony couldn't hold back a blush as a tender scene flashed through her mind. _"No I can't get my hopes up like this even if that pony saved my life chances are he'd just be like the others..." _Derpy thought with a sob after Nurse Redheart left knowing that most ponies treated like trash aside from her own child unaware her own savior would face treatment similar to her own if his origins were uncovered.

**(Alright I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and I plan on giving Derpy her fair share of the next chapter to make up for her rather short parts so far. And for my fellow Derpy fans I hope you don't mind me taking a darker route with her. I'm sorry for the late upload, but I forgot to add this chapter last night due to a rather busy night.)**


End file.
